


The Evergreen State

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington state is called the Evergreen state due to its lush green forests maintained by the large rainfall. The first of many times Agent Washington runs into Hawkeye, is in a forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evergreen State

Agent Washington first meets Hawkeye in the woods, while running for his life from a jeep full of rebel insurgents. It’s not the best meeting, and in the grand scheme, it’s pretty short. Maine is back at the insurgent base causing massive amounts of property damage Wash is sure, but that doesn’t quite help him now. Hawkeye was ‘just passing through and heard the screaming’, Washington assumes he means the rebels, because screaming on the inside(actually yelling fuck fuck fuck) didn’t mean screaming on the outside. Either way, two of the rebels in the jeep go down with arrows sticking out of vital points of their body and Wash doesn’t waste the opportunity to spin around and employ the neat little grenade trick Florida had told him about. Worked like a charm too.

The jeep is an upside down burning pile of wreckage when the man drops down next to him from the tree cover with the flippant greeting of ‘hey’. Washington brings his assault rifle up and has it pointed at the stranger in the blink of an eye. The man holds his hands up in surrender, though Washington has sort of already guessed who he is. There’s not that many operatives out and about who use bows and arrows after all.

“It’s Hawkeye.” The man says and Washington lowers the rifle. Suspicions confirmed. He doesn’t miss the way Hawkeye keeps an arrow notched, though his bow is pointed at the ground. Fair enough, his safety is still off.

“Agent Washington.” Wash returns. “Conn-I mean, CT said you were cool.” (It’s CT now, not Connie, remember that Wash.) Hawkeye gives him a smirk and seems to puff up a bit.

“I am the coolest.” Washington cants his head to the side, really studying Hawkeye this time. He’s as tall as Washington is, and definitely more built, with thicker biceps and a wider chest. Had taken down two of the rebels on a speeding jeep, through a forest in twilight visibility, with one shot each. Not something to scoff at, he’s not even one hundred percent sure that North, or even Wyoming, could make shots like those. But at the same time, Washington wasn’t about to let the other agent know that.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” He says instead, and grins as the other man deflates slightly, but his smirk turns to more of a friendly grin, so Washington figures he’s not too upset. Hawkeye chooses not to acknowledge his comment.

“So Agent Washington, get chased by cars often?” And goes for a biting comment of his own.

“They can’t stay away from me.” Hawkeye looks him up and down.

“Probably because you look like a road. All that dark grey and bright yellow.” He can’t help the snort of laughter, York was right, Hawkeye did have a good sense of humor. Washington doesn’t get the chance to respond.

There’s a sound of cursing and one of the rebels is crawling out from under the wreckage of the burning jeep. Washington doesn’t even hesitate, moves on the first syllable he hears, just brings his gun up and down the rebel goes, a bullet hole through his helmet. And of course, he double taps, Freelancer Protocol being what it is. When he turns back, Hawkeye is eying him oddly.

“Yup.” He says finally. “Definitely Freelancer. You guys are some cold motherfuckers.” Wash feels his eyebrow raising, before shrugging. It’s not like Hawkeye could see his facial expressions anyway. There’s a sudden earthshaking explosion, and Washington immediately turns, there’s billowing black smoke and a giant fire where the base he left Maine at was. Welp, he thought, guess the ops over now.

“Huh.” Hawkeye’s watching it too. “Friend of your’s?” Washington is already hefting his rifle.

“Maine.” Hawkeye winces.

“I’ll just leave you to it then.” He says, and Washington grunts as Hawkeye melts back into the treeline. “Don’t want to get any where near in his way.” Fair enough, Wash wouldn’t want to get in Maine’s way either. He mentions Hawkeye to Maine later and a noncommittal growl in response.

He runs into, over and around Hawkeye, no less then seven more times. Each with varying degrees of danger. There is one memorable time when he lands on the man after being thrown off a truck. That’s neither here nor there though. He’s probably the one Freelancer who’s spent the most time with the other agent. He does his digging, gets the other’s story. CT is helpful to some degree. Wash would like to think he might even be approaching a tentative alliance with the SHIELD operative. And then CT defects(and dies), and his implantation fails and Freelancer burns around him and he doesn’t even think of Hawkeye again. Until he gets a call.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's all. Series done. I switched it up for this chapter because I felt like Clint wasn't getting his due as an awesome agent on his own.  
> And Wash has all of Recovery One to himself.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
